The specific aims of this pilot study is to use synthetic absorbable sutures (SAS) as the model compound to test the feasibility of a novel concept to control the biodegradation of synthetic absorbable polymers. The ability to in situ/externally regulate the rate of tensile strength loss SAS would make SAS more suitable in demanding surgical conditions (orthopaedic, cardiovascular applications) or for patients with delayed wound healing due to diseases (AIDS, cancer, diabetes, organ transplantation). The concept, which deviates drasticly from existing research and development in synthetic absorbable polymers, is based on the principle of electrostatic repulsive force. It has been known that alkaline hydrolysis of SAS is due to the initial attack of negative-charged [OH-] ions in the physiological buffer to the surface of SAS. Thus, we hypothesize that the creation of charged surface on SAS would permit the regulation of the attack of [OH-] ions on these sutures and subsequently the regulation of their rate of tensile strength loss. The research plan includes three main steps: 1) the preparation of positive or negative- changed surface of SAS by a recently patented low temperature surface plasma technology, 2) characterization of the resulting SAS in terms of their mechanical property, surface change density and type, surface morphology and chemical structure of the outermost surface layer, 3) in vitro evaluation of the performance of these surface-charged SAS in terms of their tensile strength and mass loss,dye diffusion constant and activation, energy, and the change of surface morphology. Untreated and positive-charged SAS will serve as the controls. The data obtained will be statistically examined as a function of the type and magnitude of surface charge and the concentration of [OH-] ions in the buffer medium and their significance. If the results indicate that the proposed concept would be feasible to control the rate of hydrolysis of SAS, detailed in vitro and in vivo studies of the concept will be proposed in the future. If this concept works, it would also permit us in the future to design and extracorporal system for in situ regulation of the degradation of SAS through external control of their intensity and type of surface charge. Such an in situ/external regulation of the rate of tensile strength and mass loss of SAS would give surgeons a powerful means to adjust the rate of suture degradation during wound healing to meet a variety of surgical and pathological conditions. It has not been possible to achieve such an ideal goal with current commercial SAS. This concept, if proven feasible, would also broaden the applicability of synthetic absorbable polymers into the areas which are currently unfeasible due to a) the lack of synchronization between the degradation rate of absorbable surgical implants and the healing rate of tissues to the replaced or repaired, and b) the inability to externally regulate the degradation rate of absorbable surgical implants like vascular grafts, bone plates and screws, nerve growth conduits, after they have been implanted.